The present invention relates to devices and methods for administering or injecting a substance, in particular for injecting a fluid or liquid such as a solution containing insulin.
Generally speaking, the present invention can be employed in a number of devices and methods in which it is necessary to put a substance, e.g., a fluid, under substantial pressure in order to expel it from a pressure chamber. The fluid can be a liquid or an oil, a jelly or any other substance. It is equally possible to use a powder or other substance made from solids. In the following, by way of example, reference will always be made to a fluid.
Devices are known in which a liquid to be injected is introduced into a pressure chamber and then expelled at high pressure due to a continuously applied spring force, in order to inject said liquid into the tissue of a human or animal.